This invention relates to improvements in devices for measuring the component forces and moments acting on wind tunnel test models and the like, and more particulary on the support for the model during testing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,768,526; 2,785,569 and 3,019,643 generally teach the conventional state of the art support means for model testing in a wind tunnel.
Generally stated the state of the art teaches a supporting rod or cantilever which is attached to a strain gauge balance at the down wind thereof in a generally horizontal position projecting directly upstream in the wind tunnel. The rod is attached to a mounting base supported by a hub carried by radial vanes or struts spaced apart to permit the passage of air therebetween. Strings are attached to the front of the model to provide attitude changes during testing. Either of the above referenced United States Patents teach a similar mounting for the model being tested.
The state of the art positioning means for supporting models in wind tunnel testing provides suitable test results; However, due to the affect of the wind flow on the supporting device and the resulting test errors it would be highly desirable to improve the model support means to further reduce the test result errors due to the affect of the support.
The model support means of the present invention reduces test errors attributed to the state of the art model mounting means.